simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
The Azurian Confederacy
The Kiharxis Order is an empire primarily located on Lacerta's Salem Kadury Western Frontier with vast expansion to the west coast. Currently it is aa advocate of the Free Trade agreement, and practitioners of Peace, Prosperity, and Profit. It is most widely known for its beautiful women, oil, peace, and economic policies. This country is the founding member of the former Confederacy of Independent Nations and the Confederacy of Trade Currently the one of the Co-Founders of The Confederacy of Independent Imperiums. History and Geography The vast Terrain of Azuria is empire based on western Salem Kadury - Lacerta. Most of the coast states main a resort tropical temperature welcoming for the family, and friends. Azurian Centrepoint is the beacon of the empire as far as immigration goes, being in the middle of the empire it gives vacations and the populace easy transportation throughout the land. Most of Azuria is comprised of grassy plains. The Exian Crusades The first establishment that lead to The Kiharxis Axis Order was a Theocratic government known as Holy Exia founded in Februrary 2211. Their thoughts were very militaristic and they quickly sought to invest money into bombs, planes, military programs; anything that dealt with military funding and transportation infrastructure. The Azurians' religious leader began to manipulate his populace as loans flourished and debt had reached an all time high, someone had to take the blame and this resulted in one of the greatest expansions in Azurian history, a holy war had sprung. With loans and debts piling up in the Holy Exia's halls, welfare had dropped and civil unrest began to plague the streets of the holy nation. The religious grip of the theocratic government remained strong though, and easily manipulated the population into believing in a false cause for this economic depression. Many began to enlist into the army in preparation for the new conflict, and religious sympathizers regionally began to unite in order to convert their current governments' to satisfy Exia's theocracy. A series of wars began to take place, lesser governments that spread throughout Salem Kadury fell victim to Holy Exia's massive war machines and blood lust. Hundreds of thousands was lost in the battles that spread across 4 different countries which is now Holy Zephyr, Sol, Azurian Aegis, And Kiharxis Centre Station. As the Exian influence expanded the new territories was divided into theocratic districts, all controlled by His Holiness Loki of Azure. Expansion also lead to being recognized by leading empires within the region. The Kingdom Come & Exian Compact A new fledging empire was created due to the Exians strive for conquest and power. In order to make sure the new territories was free from invasion, treaties were designed to ease regional ties and show that the previous invasions wasn't for negative gain, but uniting reiligous eExia as a whole, which was an granted cause. Loki and Magnate Omega of Kingdom Come held a regional conference in Lacerta's Resiravtion(Now known as Azurian Costal Resort) In order to discuss regional expansion, and accepting eachother as economic partners. A resolution was agreed upon to divide Salem Kadury in half. The Western Coast belonged to Kingdom Come. And the Exian Empire controlled te east A Confederacy is born... The Compact between Kingdom and Exia allowed peaceful expansion into the central eastern lands of Salem Kadury. Despite being the new " Holy Exian Empire" nationally it was weak a fragile. Militaries were vastly spread apart from one another and each was more like a country wth indvidual lraders. Loki of Azure took the steps to bring together the states even closer by creating the Confederacy of Independent Nations The main urpose of the CIN was for the Holy Exian Empire to be precieved as a unitifed body providing protection and economy gain, prominent in Salem Kadury. the federation also comprised of two other empires. Kingdom Come, and Lunar Cry(Now known as The Serene Genesis of the Placid Stillity. With this new federation created, the Holy Exian Empire changed into the Holy Exian Correlation. The Western Crisis Blankets of smoke and blood spewed from the western frontiner as Kingdom Come was evicted for denouncing the CIN and presenting asshattery on a international scale. The Correlation wished to stay out of the fight, for the Valde Subsidium ramptly pounded kingdom comes empire with precision bombs and cruise missles from the sea. Once the dust settled and Kingdom Come was completely eradicated a process of reconstruction began in the governless western coast. This process would last for years, but soon would become the turn about and split in Azurian Society. Culture Unlike the past, most of Azuria practices the ideology of secularism but never once denounces its holy past(Excluding Holy Zephyr). Azuria's costal resorts gives its Sims a wonderful place to sit down and relax. Social classes are non existent due to its high wages and 90% national employment. Many Azurians favor a upbeat music, and literature that teases that mind to leave you thinking. Media serves to be its primary source of entertainment aside from the luxurious vacation spots. Government and Internal Foreign Relations Economy The Azurian Confederacy follows the Free Trade Zone treaty inspired by Arkh Mori and his empire. The entire empire follows a strict code of 0% taxes and established a strong education for producing a well-educated populace. Working together with its private enterprise, Loki Creations, The Confederacy is always looking to establish trade agreements and contracts to build friendly relations with neighboring countries/Federations. Military See also Category:Little Upsilon Category:Defunct Country